Cama de Gato
by Helen Frances Barrie
Summary: O Agente do FBI Dean Winchester tem um historico enorme de casos resolvidos; mas em seus 30 anos de vida, a missão mais importante aparece, e pela primeira vez, tudo pelo oque ele trabalhou é posto a prova, junto a uma rede de mentiras profundas. Em um tempo onde ninguem é confiavel, o mais importante é nao ser pego.
1. Fundo do Poço

1\. Fundo do Poço

 **Eles dizem que o fundo do poço é o pior lugar para se estar. Você precisa cair uma vida inteira para chegar lá; desistir de amores e ficar com um gosto ruim na boca. Mas, para aqueles que o observa com outros olhos; o fundo do poço é apenas o começo.**

...

É muito fácil se perder nos subúrbios de Washington, DC. Muitas casas iguais, crianças nas ruas e carros econômicos nas garagens. Uma das casas mais antigas, na rua Lawrence, n.9, possuía um Impala 67 em sua garagem. Em tal casa, o agente aposentado Henry Winchester vivia com seu cachorro já muito idoso; Sappy e seu neto que orgulhosamente havia acabado de completar seus 30 anos, Dean Winchester.

É quase tão fácil se perder quanto achar que aquela pequena família é simples como aparentava ser. Como um exemplo, os vizinhos que aproveitam a manhã para se exercitar quase sempre têm a companhia de Dean e Sappy; e sempre os perdem de vista. A verdade é que os Winchesters tinham como objetivo de vida o de manter uma boa faixada.

Como esta manhã, Dean sairá para correr, deixando Sappy dormindo perto da porta da cozinha; o Golden Retriver já possuía 10 anos de vida, e ultimamente aparentava estar muito cansado. Dean era considerado um colírio para os olhos em todos os estados em que já havia trabalho; e atraia os olhares de toda a vizinhança, o que não o fazia ser menos gentil com ninguém. Nem com o jovem Drew que entregava os jornais e o passava de bicicleta, nem a Sra. Madison que aguava seu jardim.

Antes que o relógio atingisse 8h daquela manhã de segunda-feira, Dean já se encontrava dentro de sua casa, retirando sua camisa encharcada com seu suor, colocando-a na lavanderia e se dirigindo a cozinha. Algumas palavras sobre a velha casa que havia abrigado tanto sangue Winchester por tanto tempo. Fora adquirida por Henry e Millie Winchester em 1954, logo antes de seu único filho nascer. Tinha um pé direito alto, um porão entulhado de coisas da falecida Millie e um sótão proibido para as visitas. Tinha um quintal grande com uma grande macieira em seu meio, e um balanço de pneu feito por Henry. Era decorada com cores escuras, o que a dava uma aparência tão velha quanto era.

Um exemplo seu, e que a sala de jantar era maior que a cozinha, onde Henry preparava seu café da manhã metódico (ovos mexidos com ovos, suco de laranja e uma maça). A cozinha tinha seus utensílios normais, uma mesa redonda de 4 lugares encostada a parede; claramente apenas duas pessoas eram bem-vindas; e tinha uma pintura verde escurecida, além de uma porta para a área de serviços. E da sala de estar, o novo estéreo que Dean havia comprado, "As Time Goes By" tocava; enchendo o ambiente.

-Mesmo com um novo aparelho de som, você ainda só escuta essa música-Dean entrou na cozinha, já atiçando seu avô, como sempre fazia.

-Os clássicos nunca morrem garoto, ainda tem que aprender isso para se tornar um ótimo agente. -Agora Henry colocava dois pratos na pequena mesa, enquanto Dean pegava copos e utensílios.

Dividir uma refeição no começo e no final do dia eram duas tradições, pois nunca se sabe qual será a ultima; não nesta família. Logo em suas primeiras mordidas, Henry foi assaltado por uma crise de tosse não muito longa, que fez com que Dean olhasse se lado para seu avô.

-Já tomou seus remédios hoje, velhinho? – A frase que deveria ser uma brincadeira saiu seria.

Henry fitou Dean com um olhar calculador.

\- Já, não que isso afete alguma coisa – Henry voltou a sua comida – E como vai você e aquele cozinheiro; Bobby, Booner...

\- Benny, vó, Benny Lafaiete nós estamos bem – Dean sorriu – Só porque eu não passo todo o meu tempo com o cara não quer dizer que não estejamos bem.

\- Eu pensava o mesmo sobre sua avó – Henry chamou atenção de seu neto - Aí um dia eu não cheguei em casa a tempo para o jantar e encontrei ela morta.

Dean deixou os talheres abruptamente, secretamente odiava todas as vezes que seu avô mencionava a morte de havia sido a melhor avo que Dean poderia pedir e morreu injustamente; quase todos os Winchesters morreram injustamente.

\- Me esperam o escritório as 10h – Sua garganta estava seca – Leve o Sappy ao veterinário hoje, a?

...

O escritório do FBI se localizava em um grande prédio espelhado no centro de Washington. O Chefe do Departamento de Crimes Organizados era Bobby Singer; um velho barbudo e barrigudo que havia sido brevemente colega de Henry Winchester e que tomou como sua responsabilidade cuidar do garoto. Seu assistente/conselheiro/melhor amigo/parceiro era Rufus Turner; um velho rabugento que constantemente dava lições de moral em seus pupilos. Era tudo o que Dean precisava para ter uma equipe feliz. Mesmo que seu escritório fosse pequeno, branco e tivesse poucos objetos decorativos.

Seu escritório era um cubilo e as únicas coisas pessoais que ele possuía naquele cubico eram três porta-retratos. O primeiro exibia Dean abraçado ao velho Henry, em frente a sua casa Sappy em frente a eles. O segundo era a festa de natal do Departamento ano passado, com todos rindo, se divertindo e bebendo. O terceiro era uma foto de as únicas fotos que ele precisava. Em seu corredor ele era vizinho de Henricksen; Bradburry e estavam todos estranhamente quietos.

\- Para onde foi todo mundo? – Dean perguntou a Ed Zeddmore, o interno que parecia perseguir Dean por todos os lados.

\- Estão todos na reunião emergencial convocada pelo Singer na sala 23 – A voz de Ed sempre parecia frágil e confusa, Dean tinha pena do cara. Dean deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Ed e se dirigiu a sala 23.

A sala de conferencia 23 era no alto do prédio, era grande para todos os agentes e possuía um palco de apresentação. No momento em que Dean adentrou na sala, tal palco estava sendo usado por Bobby Singer; e todas as cabeças viraram suas atenções para ele. Silenciosamente, e se possível dizer, com muita vergonha, ele se sentou em uma cadeira desocupada na terceira fileira.

\- Como eu estava dizendo antes de ser rudemente interrompido – Bobby voltou sua atenção a plateia – A missão "Domino" tem sido planejada em segredo absoluto a mais de um ano por mim, Agente Rufus Turner e uma equipe pré-selecionada bem preparada – Ele apontou para uma mesa atrás de si, onde Dean pode apenas reconhecer Charlie e Henricksen – Por vários motivos; entre eles a necessidade de anonimato explicito, precisamos recrutar a ajuda de todos vocês; como técnicos, ajudantes e infiltrados. O objetivo principal e derrubar as duas maiores Máfias do nosso pais, os Novak's e os Campbell's.

Dean perdeu a respiração por alguns momentos. Aí estava ele, o momento que ele havia esperado a vida toda.

\- Recrutamos os Agentes Sanders, Smiths, Raymonds e Wayne para participar da infiltragem, se quiserem. – E é claro que Bobby olhou para Dean ao dizer isso, como se dissesse "Esta não é sua, garoto".

Mas ele nunca esteve tão errado.

A sala 23 se esvaziou rápido, o suficiente para que Dean aguardasse que Bobby, Rufus e Charlie saíssem da sala.

\- Nem tente. – Bobby o ultrapassou na saída, o deixando para trás, andando como quem não quer nada. Dean tentou acompanha-lo com passadas longas.

\- Bobby, você sabe que isso e tudo o que eu mais quis; que mais quero na minha vida; venho me preparando dês dos meus 16 anos...

\- É, sei muito bem disso – Bobby praticamente gritou para Dean, sem olhar para ele – Foi exatamente por isso que nem deixei a Charlie te falar sobre a missão; não era para você saber.

\- Eu me acerto com ela, mas você; sempre achei que me daria esse credito - Dean agora tinha a voz embargada em uma emoção a muito adormecida – Trabalho aqui a quase 10 anos, já resolvi mais casos que muitos outros por aí e só te peço para me colocar nesta missão, só está!

\- Dean, se você for, não será missão; será vingança.

\- Se eu for; será justiça.

Bobby Singer era tão velho que quando olhava nos olhos de alguém como Dean, podia lê-lo por inteiro. Quando ele se virou e fitou o jovem Winchester, viu o final de sua alma em apenas um olhar compartilhado entre os dois.

\- Você é igualzinho ao Henry.

\- Obrigado.

\- Não foi um elogio.

Com tais palavras sendo ditas, Dean foi deixado sozinho em um corredor frio do Departamento.

...

 **Ninguém realmente se importa quando uma injustiça acontece a outras pessoas. E as vezes esta realização enfurece aqueles que foram injustiçados. Pois apenas aqueles que se martirizam todos os dias sabem que as vezes a justiça tarda e as vezes ela falha. Para alguém que a justiça falhou e tardou, o fundo do poço pode deixar um gosto amargo na boca por dias.**

Por esta razão, Dean se encontrou tendo um dia triste e cinza, se dirigindo ao "Benny's Dinner" no sul de Washington; sem nem ao menos ligar para Henry, falando sobre como pularia o jantar.

Ele entrou no ambiente limpo e claro do restaurante, aonde chamou a atenção de um garçom e pediu que informasse a Benny que ele estava ali. Dean se sentiu culpado ao ver o olhar preocupado de Benny, e ao sentir seus braços a sua volta. Mas era mais forte que ele.

...

\- É a chance da minha vida Benny – Eles estavam sentados em uma mesa na parte calma, observando os clientes – Eu espero por isso a mais tempo do que quero admitir.

\- Sim, mas você não pode culpar o Bobby como está fazendo – Benny disse – Ele ama muito você, sabe disso, e só quer proteger você.

\- Eu não sou uma pessoa que precisa de proteção; sou de maior, sei me cuidar; principalmente naquele ninho de cobras.

Benny sorriu um sorriso triste, como se a muito tivesse percebido algo muito importante. Seu telefone avisou a chegada de uma mensagem e Dean o alcançou em seu bolso e o checou.

 **VóH** : Quatro ligações perdidas

 **CharlieB:** _Hey Sunshine_

 **CharlieB:** _Acabei de sair de uma reunião com o Bobby_

 **CharlieB:** _Demorou muito, mas se você quiser, a missão é sua. =)_

Um sorriso cresceu no rosto de Dean, o que não foi despercebido por Benny.

\- Quem está roubando sua tenção desta vez?...

\- Eu amo a Charlie!

\- Mudou de time agora? – Benny o perguntou. Dean apenas continuou animado, nada poderia deixá-lo triste agora.

\- Charlie conseguiu encher a paciência do Bobby; e provavelmente do Rufus, para me dar a missão. – A expressão brincalhona de Benny se desfez lentamente.

\- Entao; apesar de tudo, você vai?

\- Sim, não é ótimo?

Benny se levantou de sua cadeira e começou a se dirigir de volta a sua cozinha. Não que Dean tivesse percebido a mudança de comportamento em sua total felicidade.

\- É realmente ótimo. Retorne as ligações para o Henry, ele deve estar preocupado.

 **Quando uma chance de fazer o que é certo aparece, certas coisas devem ser sacrificadas em prol do bem maior. Coisas como o amor.**

* * *

 _Entao pessoal,depois de um tempo fora do ar, Cama de Gato voltara. Leiam, apreveite e deixe criticas! Tudo é bem vindo._

 _Xoxo, Barrie._


	2. Palavras Quentes

2\. Palavras Quentes

 **Qualquer palavra se torna quente aos ouvidos de quem precisa.**

...

A missão "Domino" foi provavelmente a missão que Dean se inteirou mais rápido. Dean lêra aquele arquivo como quem lê um _John Steinbeck._ E também abraçou Charlie quando chegou no escritório no dia seguinte, afinal; aguentar uma reunião com Bobby e Rufus não e para qualquer um.

\- Como já dito anteriormente - Bobby falava na sala privativa para cerca de 12 agentes, Dean estava na ponta da mesa - A missão "Domino" está sendo planejada há mais de um ano. O nosso agente Foxx foi um homem chamado Jake Tess durante esse tempo, tentando conseguir a confiança dos Novak's vendendo drogas como metafetamina, Cocaína e LSD, tudo na desculpa de que ele seria o braço direito de um senhor das drogas de trabalhando para um homem chamado Elliot Mores.

\- A alguns meses, uma parte da gangue tem expressado uma certa vontade de ter um contrato único de venda de drogas, um contrato de milhões de dólares para que Elliot Mores só vendesse sua mercadoria ao clã dos Novaks.

\- Um contrato muito grande para só quererem um bom carregamento de narcóticos, porque os Novaks iriam querer isso? – Dean perguntou.

\- Acreditamos que a uma guerra prestes a estourar entre os Novaks e os Campbells; a alguns meses eles tentam superar o caixa um do outro, ambos compravam de Elliot e agora ele vai estar bloqueado aos Campbells; ainda não sabemos o porquê ou quando vai acontecer, será seu trabalho nos dizer – Bobby olhava cuidadosamente para Dean – É uma operação muito arriscada por que a maioria das pistas foram entregues por um informante dos Campbells para nós; seja lá o que começou a guerra foi algo importante. Não podemos aceitar a perda de nenhuma informação ou de pessoal, entendeu?

Dean assenou com a cabeça.

\- O Agente Turner apresentara as informações de que vai precisar.

Bobby se sentou na ponta da mesa e Rufus se levantou para assumir seu lugar. Ele ajeitou as fotos da apresentação que iria fazer através dos slides.

\- Winchester, você irá encontrar com 5 dos mais importantes da Bravta;e você os chamara assim,Bravta origens russas muito respeitadas e rituais ainda muito cultuados. Ira os encontrar em uma parte abandonada do porto de NY; os Agentes Bradburry, Bass e Foxx te acompanharam, e estão cientes de seus papeis. – Rufus fitou tais agentes – Você será Elliot Mores, nascido em Oklahoma; herdou os negócios do seu falecido pai; Bradburry é seu braço direito; Carrie Heinlein, Fox é Jake Tess e Bass é Bram Legun.

\- Vamos detonar esse negócio. – Charlie e Dean trocaram um highfive.

\- Agora um pouco mais sobre a Bravta Novak – Rufus sempre chamava a atenção dos agentes como se fossem crianças – A Bravta é dividida em uma hierarquia muito marcante. O tipo da pirâmide Russa, o chefe com o maior pode; o Pakhan, que por gerações tem sido masculino. Porem, a quase seis meses, Chuck Novak morreu por ataque cardiovascular e deixou tudo para sua filha mais velha, Anna Novak. – Rufus mostrou a foto tirada de uma longa distância de uma mulher por volta de seus 30 anos – Um escândalo na época. Chuck tinha muitos filhos mais velhos, que morreram misteriosamente a alguns anos.

\- O rumor é que uma noite, Novak surtou e matou sua esposa e seus três filhos mais velhos. – Charlie sussurrou a Dean, que ainda prestava atenção a explicação.

\- O Pakhan e o Brigardier; Anna e Gabriel, possuem dois seguranças pessoais, os caso deles, irmãos gêmeos, Gadreel e Ezekiel Altovoski.O conselheiro, o Sovietnik, é

Josué Cadinov e o contador, Kassir; é três Torpedos,as assassinas; são Hael, Hannah e Purah.E seus protetores, seus Kryshas, são Uriel, Asariel e Kato. Dois homens de confiança da Pakhan são Balthazar e Zachariah; que apenas a diverte.

\- Quem irá encontrar Elliot Mores no porto?

\- Uriel, Asariel e Kato. São os protetores então devem se certificar sobre a seriedade do percurso. – Rufus suspirou. Tinha um olhar cansado. - O encontro será daqui a dois dias; estejam prontos.

Todos foram dispensados, se levantaram e lentamente se retiravam da sala. Charlie se levantou rapidamente e começou a juntar todas as suas coisas, e quando estava prestes a sair, Dean a alcançou.

\- Rainha Moondoor, espere por mim. – Dean sempre a chamava assim quando queria alguma coisa. Charlie sorriu para ele.

\- O que você quer, Lord de Moondoor? – Os dois amigos conversavam enquanto caminhavam.

\- Eu estava pensando; que adoro e aprecio o que quer que tenha feito por mim; mas – Agora haviam chegado a ala dos elevadores, que estava abarrotada de pessoas esperando os próximos elevadores – Mas, como conseguiu convencer o Bobby a deixar que eu fosse?

\- Eu lembrei a ele que você é uns dois mais capacitados e disponíveis agentes – Ela encarou Dean - E também joguei meu melhor argumento; não havia como ele resistir a isso.

O quarto elevador se abriu e Charlie se dirigiu a ele, Dean logo atrás dela, buscando as últimas respostas. Porem, o elevador em que Charlie entrara estava com quase sua capacidade máxima; o que levou Dean a fazer a pergunta antes que as portas se fechassem.

\- E qual seria o argumento?

\- Que se isto estivesse acontecendo com ele; faria o mesmo que você fez.

...

 **Os mais amados escondem os maiores segredos.**

Bobby Singer tinha uma vida normal e metódica dês de que sua esposa morreu a alguns anos atrás. Até decidir começar um relacionamento serio com uma de sua conhecida (e a muito amada) juíza Ellen da morte de sua esposa, nenhum relacionamento havia durado mais que o que ele tem com era a responsável pelos maiores julgamentos de Washington; era forte e decidida, morava em um apartamento na parte sul. Era um mistério que nunca conseguira decifrar.

Afinal, ela havia sido casada; mas era viúva. Ela sempre dizia que teve três filhos, mas Bobby só conhecia a caçula, Jo. Segundo Ellen, seu filho Ash e seu marido Bill morreram ao mesmo tempo, e seu terceiro filho era "uma grande decepção amada"; que nunca aparecia. Então claro que quando Bobby foi a casa das Harvelle naquela noite, colocou seu melhor terno, ajeitou sua barba e comprou o melhor vinho que poderia pagar. Agora, parado em frente a porta do apartamento; se sentia nervoso, era a primeira vez que conheceria Jo um pouco de hesitação, tocou a campainha.

A porta foi aberta por Jo, que vestia roupas muito masculinas para o gosto de Ellen e que sempre torcia o nariz quando via não o odiava, ela já dissera várias vezes que o achava legal; porém quando Bobby a perguntava "Então qual é o problema? " Ela nunca respondia.

\- Á,o cara chegou. – Ela parecia entediada.

\- Olá Jo, boa noite – Ele a entregou a garrafa – É para o jantar.

\- Boa noite, Casanova – Jo aceitou a garrafa e se dirigiu para dentro do apartamento; deixando o velho Bobby sozinho na porta.

As únicas diferenças entre mãe e filha Harvelle seriam as seguintes: a idade, a coloração capilar (Ellen era morena e Jo era loira) e a personalidade (Ellen era calma e bem, _juíza_ e Jo era explosiva e bem, _rebelde_ ). Mas Bobby logo concluiu que isto era apenas parte do charme entrou no apartamento, fechando a porta as suas costas e se dirigindo a cozinha, onde Ellen tomava as últimas providencias para o jantar. A garrafa de vinho já estava no balcão da cozinha, colocada de maneira desleixada.

\- Olá, Bobby – Ellen e Bobby trocaram um beijo casto, que logo foi seguido por oque parecia ser um _UGHHHH_ de Jo, vindo da sala – Sabe, você deveria parar de tentar agradar tanto a Jo; ela é mal-educada como uma criança com ciúmes.

\- Ela tem 25 anos e se está sendo desagradável por que tem um motivo melhor do que ciúmes da mãe dela; só preciso de mais tempo e ela vai se abrir comigo.

Uma expressão preocupada cobriu o rosto de Ellen, ela sabia que se Jo resolvesse soltar algo para Bobby, ele seria atingido por uma enorme bola de neve que vinha descendo o vale a anos; e que facilmente poderia mata-lo. Mas é claro que o cozido ficou pronto neste momento, levando Ellen a colocá-lo na mesa da sala de jantar e a chamar Jo para se sentar com o casal. Jo se sentou na parte esquerda da mesa, em frente ao purê de batatas e entre Bobby e Ellen.O vinho que Bobby trouxera foi servido por Ellen para todos, e Bobby foi o encarregado de dizer as preces da noite.

\- Como vai o trabalho de vocês meninas? – Bobby quis ser se ocupou em arrumar o seu prato.

\- A minha mãe está condenando pessoas; aí elas fogem e eu pego elas, as arrasto para cumprir suas sentenças e sou paga por isso. – Jo resumiu a profissão de ambas de uma forma banal, com um sorriso cínico – E como vai o seu trabalho? Cansado de comer _donnuts_ o tempo todo?

\- Jo!

\- Está tudo bem Ellen – Bobby sorriu desconfortável – É só uma brincadeira; mas não Jo, não como _donnuts_ o tempo todo – Ele agora se servia do assado de carne – Estou trabalhando em um caso muito importante.

\- Sobre o que?

\- Jo, o Bobby está trabalhando em um caso em que ele tem que pegar os bandidos, como em todos os outros. – Ellen deixou claro que o assunto do trabalho de qualquer um ali era proibido; deixou isso claro com apenas um olhar cortante na direção de Bobby e Jo.

E por mais tortuosas duas horas, Bobby e Ellen aproveitaram um jantar que teria sido perfeito, se não contasse com a presença de Jo. De algum jeito, ela sempre conseguia deixar todos desconfortáveis e o assunto acabava. Chegaram a um ponto onde Bobby; educadamente se levantou, se despediu e se retirou do apartamento. Claro que ele e Ellen trocaram um beijo na porta do apartamento, e claro que Ellen convidou Bobby para passar a noite com ela, mas ele recusou a oferta.

E quando a porta se fechou,Ellen sentiu o olhar de Jo a fitar pelas costas.

\- Jo, o que você está tentando fazer? – A voz de Ellen parecia exasperada – Está tentando estragar tudo o que estou construindo com ele?

\- Seja lá o que estão construindo; está se formando em cima de mentiras – A voz de Jo era alta e inconsequente – Você sempre se proclamou a justa, mas não conta a verdade para seu parceiro.

\- É Jo, talvez eu não esteja sendo justa, mas é por uma boa causa. Um motivo que você não parece entender.

\- Ele é diretor do FBI – Ellen tentou não gritar – Você nesta birra de criança, pensou no que ele faria se soubesse de tudo?

Jo olhou para sua mãe com lagrimas nos olhos; ambas tinham a respiração pesada, se fitavam com um reconhecimento mutuo pela primeira vez em certo tempo.

\- Ele caçaria o meu irmão. – Jo sussurrou.

...

 **7 de Março,04:00pm**

 **Casa Winchester;Washington,D.C**

Sappy tinha 10 anos de idade, seu pelo estava ralo e amarelo-doentio; ele dormia em sua casinha, perto da máquina de lavar; sua respiração era difícil e sua barriga estava inchada. E mesmo assim, Dean o olhava como no dia em que ganhou o filhote de Golden Retriver de presente do seu avô, na noite de natal de 10 anos atrás. O nome Sappy veio do fato de que ele parecia ser um cachorro muito amável.

Dizer que o veterano Henry Winchester odiou a missão que Dean atenderia era dizer a mais pura verdade. Os dois haviam tido uma enorme briga, o suficiente para Dean dormir com a consciência pesada e Henry não deixar seu quarto por dois dias. Dean ainda deixava comida na porta do quarto de Henry nesses dias. As 4h da manha, ele se encontrava pronto, mala na mão e alcançando a maçaneta.

\- Apesar de tudo; achei que você iria se despedir. – Henry surpreendeu Dean, por estar em seus pijamas, descendo as escadas antigas, se aproximando dele e o abraçando.

Abraços dentro daquela casa eram tão raros quanto um dia de folga, e este com certeza abalou Dean.

\- Para alguém que estava gritando a alguns dias, você está sendo estranhamente afetuoso. – Dean disse – Qual a razão do abraço?

\- Eu me lembrei que só tenho você – Henry o soltou e fitou Dean – E queria te falar que; apesar de não apoiar esta missão, por todos os meus motivos – Ele apertava o braço de Dean – Você é minha família, entendeu? Va lá, faça seu melhor e volte para casa.

Henry abraçou Dean novamente, ele era seu neto; seu amigo e seu orgulho. Deixa-lo ir era sempre um golpe forte em seu coração. Eles finalmente se separaram, Dean pegou sua mala e os dois saíram pela porta da frente, aonde esperaram a carona de Dean chegar. Era comum que eles passassem bastante tempo em silencio, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Um carro negro estacionou em frente à casa; a carona mencionada antes.

\- Antes que eu me esqueça; chamei a enfermeira Moore de novo, ela vai chegar essa manhã e cuidar dos seus remédios. Ela também vai levar você e o Sappy para uma caminhada, e já deixei o salário dela pago. Só tome cuidadoso?

-Já sabia disso, não é do seu feitio viajar sem contratar uma baba para me vigiar – Henry tinha um tom brincalhão. Trocaram um último adeus, Dean deixando um "Tome cuidado, velhinho" e desaparecendo dentro do carro preto.

...

A missão foi iniciada oficialmente na viagem de avião que levou os quatro agentes principais a NYC. Dean se divertiu ao saber que Charlie para teria que "dar uma de mulherzinha" em seu personagem de Carrie Heinlein; o que a fez odiar as roupas, saltos e penteado. Bass e Fox tinham estilos diferentes, Bass parecia um técnico de informática sujo e Fox vestia roupas casuais de _marcas caras_ , o que mostrava que seu personagem tinha dinheiro e não usava. Dean, por sua vez, cortou seu cabelo curto atrás e levemente levantado na frente, ganhou uma bala inteira cheia de ternos _Armani_ , sapatos italianos e relógios suíços. Tais agentes deixaram suas roupas normais e mundanas na posse do FBI.

Já na grande cidade, se encontraram em uma mansão no campo, a meia hora dos portos abandonados perto do Rio Hudson. A mansão seria o QG de Elliot, Dean considerava considerava esse nome tão engraçado como Carrie, Jake e Bram, mas era para o bem da operação. O encontro no porto seria as 16h e eles gastaram as horas restantes se preparando, lendo e esperando o momento certo. A casa era equipada com um time de seguranças e até mesmo os cozinheiros eram treinados e prontos para o combate. Quando o time principal rumou ao porto, Dean se sentia ansioso; afinal, era sua única chance.

...

 **7 de março,13:45**

 **Casa Winchester; Washington, D.C**

\- O senhor deveria alertar o veterinário do Sappy – Jessica, a enfermeira se preparava para deixar a casa, ajeitando sua bolsa de remédios – Ele está alcançando uma idade delicada.

\- Eu estou em uma idade delicada, e nem por isso estou em alerta total – Henry sempre a acompanhava até a porta. Jessica Moore era uma ótima mulher, que tinha confiança e o carinho dos Winchesters, cuidava de Henry e Sappy sempre que Dean estava em um de seus trabalhos. Ela também era orgulhosamente a mãe solteira de uma linda menininha; a quem Henry sempre se disponibilizava a olhar.

Quando saíram da entrada da casa, Jessica apontou para a rua da casa, que agora possuía uma limusine branca e imponente, com seus vidros negros os fitando.

\- É apenas um dos meus antigos companheiros; alguns tiveram mais sorte que eu – Henry assegurou Jessica, que montou em sua simples bicicleta e deixou a casa. O olhar de Henry; e de quem estivesse, a acompanhou até que ela saísse de vista.

Ele então voltou para dentro da casa, andou vagarosamente e calmamente até sua sala, quando escutou a porta da frente abrir e se fechar; e um salto alto andar sobre o piso da casa.

\- Eu achava que nunca entraria nesta casa de novo – Uma voz calma, feminina e envelhecida se fez presente na casa – Também achava que nunca seria convidada a pisar aqui de novo.

\- Não se ache tão importante para ser convidada – Henry se virou e encarou a mulher que lhe falava – Você deve ter uma ideia do por que você foi chamada aqui.

A mulher loira, linda em sua meia idade e vestida com as marcas mais caras encarou Henry com um sorriso quase maldoso. Um sorriso Campbell.

\- Fazemos tudo pela família, não é? – Ela disse.

\- Sim, Deanna; fazemos de tudo pela família.

" **Palavras quentes enganam o coração dos tolos e entristecem os sábios"**

...

* * *

Hey everyone! Segundo capitulo aqui, e dessa vez espero estar melhor.

A culpa de qualquer erro de gramatica é da minha amiga-beta que leu a historia primeiro rsrsrs.

Comente, critique, leia; tudo é bem vindo!

bjus,

H.F .Barrie


	3. Bloody Player

CAP.3=Bloody Player

 **Na língua inglesa, um "Player" é, por definição, uma pessoa que facilmente manipula os outros (daí surge o "Player" de "jogador'); são especializados em seduzir, fingir e se proteger. Nunca se comprometem e sempre buscam a próxima vítima. Eles também possuem o péssimo habito de serem violentos.**

A suíte na cobertura do _The Pierre_ , localizado na 2 E 61st St; relativamente perto do Central Park, tinha uma vista incrível. Sam Campbell apreciava o nascer do sol naquele lugar sempre que precisava passar uma noite com Ruby Masters. Ele sabia que a metade das garotas com quem ele mantinha ... _relações_ odiavam o pensamento de serem pagas por seus serviços, então ele compensava isso as levando para um hotel especifico. Ruby era sempre no The Pierre; a irmã dela, Maggie era no _Oriental Mandarin_ , Amelia era do _The Baccarat Hotel_ e Sarah Blake era sempre no _Conrard New York._ O preço de tais lugares era algo fácil de se pagar para poder fugir por uma noite.

É claro que Sam podia ver o The Plazza da janela em qual estava olhando; o que sempre o deixava contemplativo. E ele sabia que não era saudável beber whisky as 9 horas da manhã de março; enquanto fitava um hotel ao horizonte pela janela, ainda sem roupa, esperando seu telefone parar de tocar na cabeceira da cama. Mas a vida de um Campbell tendia a não ser saudável em geral. Sam estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não ouviu quando Ruby se levantou da cama e abraçou suas costas; fazendo questão de mostrá-lo seu corpo nu.

\- _O Poderoso Chefão_ não para de te ligar a umas três horas – Ela sorria olhando por sobre o ombro dele – Ele parece preocupado.

\- A minha avó decidiu viajar para Washington essa manhã – Sam suspirou – Isso nos deixa preocupado.

Ruby pareceu perceber o humor dele, então delicadamente tentou retirar o copo das mãos de Sam.

\- Eu aposto – Ela colocou o copo em uma mesa – Que consigo fazer você parar de se preocupar.

Sam suspirou de novo, e se virou para fitar Ruby.

\- Ruby, a quanto tempo estamos juntos? – Ao ver a expressão de desentendimento de Ruby, Sam acrescentou: - Essa é a nossa terceira vez no The Pierre em dois meses.

Agora ela parecia ter entendido. Com Sam, três vezes era um excesso. Três vezes em dois meses era como ganhar na loteria de amantes de Sam Campbell. Queria dizer que ele já se entediara, que ele sairia por aquela porta e talvez iria ao Oriental; ou ao Baccarat. Ruby desviou seus olhos marejados e deixou Sam parado em frente à janela; e lentamente começou a vergonhosa busca por suas roupas do dia anterior. Sam não era completamente insensível; ao menos internamente, ele sabia que os sentimentos de Ruby se desenvolveram a muito tempo, e ele não sabia como remediar isso.

\- Você sempre soube sobre a minha política.

\- Claro; claro – Ela já havia vestido seu vestido e estava sentada na ponta da cama, calçando seus saltos – Você não passa muito tempo com ninguém e quem se apaixona é um idiota. – Ela agora estava pronta, se direcionando a porta do quarto – Só tenha certeza que alguém te espera em outro hotel enquanto eu saio deste.

A porta se fechou e Sam suspirou outra vez. Seu celular recomeçou a tocar e ele agradeceu a todas as entidades por ser casado com seu trabalho.

...

O porto abandonado era um caís inteiro que foi deixado as pressas por uma empresa fantasma chamada _"OceanTravel First Class"._ Uma empresa de cruzeiros de luxo; que agora adquiria teias de aranha e filhotes de rato. Agora, era o porto era o principal local onde os quatros navios cargueiros dos Mores atracava e onde o iate dos Novaks; _Czar Markos 1°_ ficava.

Quando a limusine preta foi estacionada ao lado de um galpão de madeira e ferro, _Jake Tes_ s saiu do carro e foi o primeiro a entrar pelas portas já putrificadas e mal fechadas. O lugar tinha um cheiro forte de mofo e maresia; era extremamente escuro, tinha apenas uma lâmpada incandescente no meio do ambiente, que iluminava uma mesa central, e esperando os _Mores,_ de pé atrás da mesa, três homens mal-encarados e bem vestidos os esperavam. Todos vestiam ternos negros e sapatos lustrosos, as pontas das armas que se prendiam a cintura se exibiam sem vergonha nenhuma. O homem do meio tinha a pele, olhos e provavelmente a alma de uma cor escura; mas tinha uma estatura alta e uma face indescritível, o homem da direita era alto, possuía uma barba bem-feita e terno giz. Seu colega da esquerda era mediano e bronzeado; tinha um sorrido de lado.

Enquanto Dean adentrava o lugar, não parou de pensar em como aquela não deveria ser uma cena comum em suas lembranças de infância; mas era. E tais coisas nunca terminavam bem durante aquela época. Quando mais perto da mesa; Dean percebeu que na pequena mesa havia planos, rotas marinhas e contratos de diversos tipos. O homem da esquerda percebeu o olhar de Dean e sorriu lentamente.

\- Senhores – Bass os cumprimentou – Como prometido; trago a vocês o mais poderoso revendedor de drogas ainda solto no nosso território – Bass imitou uma reverencia - Elliot Mores.

Os três homens pareciam ter uma conversa muito seria telepaticamente; todos eles sorriam e cada um deles olhava para alguém diferente; Dean, Charlie, Aaron e Asa, e pareciam julga-los e calcula-los, o homem negro na frente era o que, apesar de tudo, tinha a maior calma.

\- Sim, podemos iniciar a troca de informações agora – O homem do meio disse – Sr. Mores; sou Uriel; este são Asariel e Kato – Esquerda e direita; Dean gravou em sua mente. – E espero que o senhor tenha lido todo o nosso pedido; pensado bem e cumprido com nossas exigências. Pois, como pode notar, estamos confiando em sua resposta para que a ... _força bruta_ , não seja necessária.

E Dean entendeu o porquê do galpão abandonado sem nenhuma segurança da parte deles; pelo menos segurança não-aparente. É claro que o FBI tinha um ótimo plano de segurança para esses casos, havia um enorme time esperando que de algo errado para entrar em ação e salvar os agentes lá dentro; e os Novaks provavelmente também tinham agentes de fora. Porem, mostrar que aquele contrato seria antes de tudo; uma aliança entre aquelas famílias, era muito importante para os Novaks. E a aliança seria mais forte com a falsa sensação de confiança entre as famílias.

\- Força bruta nunca é necessária comigo e com a minha equipe. – Dean sorriu tranquilizador para Uriel, Asariel e Kato – Li o contrato e devo dizer que as vantagens em proteção; segurança de compra e venda, e o preço do contrato não deixaram espaço para dúvida alguma. Mas, também devo dizer que eu gostaria de conhecer os meus novos chefs pessoalmente.

\- Os Novaks convidaram a equipe Mores para um jantar de boas-vindas – O homem da esquerda; Kato, falou – Assim que você assinar o contrato.

E todos olharam para a mesa, onde a cópia original do contrato estava estendida, ao lado de uma caneta. A assinatura de Anna Novak já estava em seu devido local, apenas esperando o complemento de Dean; ou melhor dizendo, de Elliot Mores. Dean se inclinou sobre a mesa e apanhou a caneta. Durante o estudo do caso, ele aprendera a assinatura perfeita do Elliot Mores (que atualmente residia em uma prisão de segurança máxima no fim do Texas). Assim que o documento foi assinado, Dean se ergueu imponente de novo.

\- Acho que tudo está dito e feito, certo? – Dean abriu os braços em um gesto de desdém.

Asa estava sério, mas Charlie, Aaron e o os três homens pareciam muito contentes agora.

\- Como já dito antes, os Novaks convidaram vocês para um jantar na casa deles, no Brooklyn; a alguns minutos daqui. – Uriel recolheu o contrato original e entrego uma cópia a Charlie – Podem nos seguir de carro? Pois mostraremos o caminho.

Asa concordou em acompanhá-los com o carro que eles usavam, Uriel, Asariel e Kato saíram do galpão (Dean e os outros os acompanhando) e entraram em um carro esporte importado. A equipe Mores entrou em seu próprio carro e começaram a os seguir; como haviam dito.

...

 **Seaview Ave., Brooklyn, NYC**

 **Novak Manor**

\- Tudo bem; tudo bem, estarei aí – Anna Novak fitava o horizonte na janela de pé alto do escritório da Mansão Novak – Ok, também amo você, muito mesmo; Tchau. – A ligação foi terminada.

\- Não deixe ninguém ver você falando ao telefone desse jeito – A voz do irmão de Anna; Gabriel, se fez presente na sala – Vão achar que você tem um coração; e isso é perigoso.

Anna se virou e encarou o seu irmão mais novo. Gabriel era apenas dois anos mais jovem, mas era infinitamente menos responsável e Anna apenas fez dele seu Brigardier por ele ser o próximo na linha de sucessão.

Afinal, faltavam apenas mais 6 meses para que o trato que ela fez com o próprio Gabriel acabar e ela poder deixar o Império Novak.

\- É muito bom saber que o próximo na linhagem tem menos coração do que a Pakhan atual – Anna sutilmente o lembrou do tratado; e como já havia previsto, o sorriso de Gabriel morreu rapidamente.

\- Achei que depois de um certo tempo você ia querer permanência no cargo – Gabriel se aproximou da mesa central – Você sempre amou governar a Bravta; você poderia volta-la para sua antiga era de gloria.

\- É, mas faz um tempo que eu amo outra coisa mais do que eu amo a Bravta. – Anna deu de ombros como quem realmente não se importava – Nosso trato era um ano; você tem seis meses para se tornar um homem de palavra, Gabriel Novak.

Gabriel tentou não se deixar entristecer por tal fato. Ele tinha palavra, só não a exercia com muita frequência. Afinal, ele ainda se portava como uma criança, usando roupas caras e amarrotadas, quebrando carros como quem quebra brinquedos e trocando de mulheres como quem troca de sobremesa.

\- Mesmo assim; só vim aqui para te dizer que Elliot e sua trupe vão chegar dentro de alguns minutos. Uriel acabou de reportar para nossa base dizendo que o contrato foi devidamente assinado e que estão guiando o carro deles até aqui.

\- Magnifico – Anna se sentou a sua mesa – Como vai os preparativos para o jantar? A mansão está bem preparada? O jantar está sendo feito conforme as ordens? – Sentada em sua cadeira, ela evitava encarar o olhar de desdém de Gabriel – Os membros da Bravta vão chegar a tempo?

\- Sim, sim, sim e sim. Tudo na mais perfeita antiga ordem russa. – Gabriel se preparou para deixar o escritório, visto que Anna agora se perdia em seus últimos trabalhos no computador – E só para você saber _; ele_ não saiu do quarto o dia todo, estou até um pouco preocupado.

Anna suspirou, sabia que aquele tópico chegaria.

\- Não a primeira vez que ele trabalha conosco; você sabe que ele vai sair do quarto quando ele achar que é necessário.

Com isso, Gabriel se retirou do escritório. Pois ele tinha algo muito melhor a fazer do que atormentar sua irmã. Assaltar a geladeira da mansão.

...

Para uma Bravta que clamava ser bilionária, Dean esperava mais da Mansão Novak. O edifício ficava em Seaview Avenue, Brooklyn e era obviamente, o lar de uma família mais abastarda que as outras daquela região. Fora construída a mais de 30 anos; uma época em que havia uma morte em cada esquina da casa, tinha três (aparentes) andares e possuía uma faixada inspirada em grandes casas dos anos 60, com grandes sacadas e paredes em tons pasteis. Dean imaginara a Mansão em um condomínio de luxo no Upper East Side, não em uma avenida cafona no fundo do Brooklyn. Mas a mansão era cercada por um muro alto, com vigilância 24h e uma garagem de dar inveja; além do jardim enorme e bem podado em frente à casa; que possuía até mesmo uma fonte de pedra branca.

Os funcionários da Mansão estavam agitados, tentando preparar o lugar o melhor e o mais rápido possível. Então quando Dean adentrou a Mansão, seguido por Charlie, Aaron e Asa, quem os recebeu foi um homem jovem, que usava seu cabelo loiro penteado para cima e que usava um casaco de brim escuro, juntamente com uma blusa de gola V branca. Ele desceu a escada principal como se fosse dono do lugar; e talvez fosse, e sorria muito para seu próprio bem.

\- E a mais nova corte chega aos prósperos campos Novaks – Disse ele, com uma voz irritante que tentava imitar uma saudação calorosa – Deixe me ver; você, com a cara amarrada de quem não faz sexo a muito tempo – Ele apontou para Asa – Deve ser o Legun. O outro cara pequeno ali dever ser o Tess e a linda senhorita ali dever ser a Carrie – Ele beija a mão de Charlie – E este gatão no terno Armani deve ser o poderoso Elliot Mores.

\- Você deveria existir ? – Dean perguntou; inteiramente entrando em seu papel de Rei Traficante esnobe. O homem loiro o olhou de lado; parecia saber alguma coisa.

\- É, suponho que você tenha o direito de ser _confiante_ quando é dono de metade do mundo. – O homem se movimentava com muita leveza em torno da casa – E só para que vocês saibam, sou Balthazar Roché, o melhor amigo de Anna e Gabriel.

Aquilo, silenciosamente, orientou toda a equipe, Anna e Gabriel não tinham melhores amigos. Não nos arquivos, nos arquivos, Balthazar e Zachariah eram pessoas de confiança. Balthazar disse a todos que se fizessem a vontade, e se retirou para a cozinha. Bass decidiu se sentar na sala de espera e tentar relaxar; Fox disse que iria 'apreciar a casa"(Dean achava isso uma mal ideia, a casa era obviamente cercada _de olhos e ouvidos)_ e por sua vez, Charlie deu a ideia de seguir Balthazar para dentro daquele labirinto luxuoso. E claro que Dean a seguira; pois se sentia exposto naquele ambiente.

\- Se você parasse de se empanturrar por um tempo, conseguiria fazer algo de útil para nossa família – A voz grave vinha de um homem vestido em um terno risque cinza, um homem vestido em um fino terno, que possuía uma barriga protuberante, uma careca reluzente e um enorme nariz. Dean e Charlie haviam seguido Balthazar para oque parecia ser a cozinha da mansão; com vários funcionários preparando a refeição do jantar que seria servido.

O homem de terno aparentemente estava se expressando para um segundo homem, loiro e vestido casualmente, que Dean reconheceu como sendo Gabriel Novak. Ele estava sentado no balcão da enorme e reluzente cozinha; se deliciando com um pote de sorvete de chocolate e Balthazar havia se juntado a ele na batalha contra o sorvete. O homem de terno percebeu Dean e Charlie os olhando e pareceu empalidecer um pouco.

\- Senhor Mores; Senhorita Heinlein – Dean achava que vira Gabriel e Balthazar sorrirem com suas bocas cheias de sorvete – Queria ter me apresentado mais cedo e em melhores condições; porem muitas vezes tenho que ser a baba de certas pessoas deste lugar.

Dean se preparou para começar a dizer algo, mas Charlie se pronunciou primeiro.

\- Não se preocupe Senhor... – O homem murmurou: Zachariah – Senhor Zachariah. Esta é uma condição perfeitamente aceitável.

\- Principalmente se dividirem o sorvete. – Dean completou Charlie, se aproximando de Gabriel e Balthazar

...

\- Nos da Bravta Novak esperamos que o jantar agrade nossos convidados – Anna conduziu Dean e seus colegas ate uma sala de jantar que era pintada em cores douradas e brilhantes, com uma mesa enorme e altiva em seu centro; mesa essa que possuía quase 20 assentos.

Metatron era um home barbudo e barrigudo que se sentia muito superior que encontrara com Dean quando ele foi conhecer Anna em seus escritorio, ele era o contador principal e Josue era um senhor de pele escura e olhos muitos sabios, que se vestia e se portava com muita humildade.

\- Temos certeza de que estará dentro de nossos padrões de qualidade – Bass descontraiu a tensão do momento. Dean percebeu que Gadreel e Ezekiel se instalaram no canto esquerdo da sala, como se esperassem um ataque há todo momento. Anna se sentou na ponta da mesa, como uma matriarca que observava sua grande família se acomodar. Gabriel se sentou a direita de Anna, numa clara posição de segundo no comando e a esquerda de Anna, Josué se fez confortável. Metatron, Balthazar e Zachariah se sentaram nas seguintes cadeiras.

Anna havia se apresentado a equipe Mores logo após Dean, Charlie, Gabriel e Balthazar terem acabado com todo aquele sorvete. Dean considerou ela bonita; mas sabia que Charlie achara ela linda. Tinha longos cabelos vermelhos, presos em penteado profissional, bem no alto de sua cabeça; possuía a pele branca e o cenho franzido o tempo todo. Gabriel e Anna não compartilhavam muitas feições, a não ser a do nariz de ambos. E Anna parecia estar vestida para os negócios, não para um jantar social ;com um terninho azul justo e saltos baixos e pretos. Se algo saísse errado, Dean refletiu, ela parecia pronta para consertar um jantar ou ir para a guerra.

Dean ergueu uma sobrancelha para Anna quando viu que seu lugar já estava assegurado; na ponta contraria a que ela se sentava, com Charlie a sua direita, Asa a sua esquerda e Aaron na seguinte. Asa estava a muito imerso em uma discussão sobre preços de compra e venda de drogas na costa oeste do pais; 'Aquilo esta uma loucura" dizia ele a Metatron e Balthazar, que pareciam muito interessados. Aaron e Zachariah pareciam compartilhar a mesma opinião por saladas e Charlie parecia fazer questão de dizer a Anna o quanto o terno azul que ela vestia era bonito. Dean tentava concordar com a cabeça e dar seu melhor sorriso do tipo _"Nossa, que interessante"._

A entrada foi posta a frente de todos os convidados, _Salada Grega ._ Um prato estranho para a máfia russa, mas cada um com seus gostos. Todos foram servidos, um prato foi posto em frente a uma cadeira ao lado de Metatron. Asa pareceu também perceber isso e se pôs a perguntar o porque do lugar vazio e preparado quando a atenção da Bravta foi direcionada a escada que, assim como o resto da casa, parecia ser banhada em ouro; a escada que ficava do lado esquerdo da sala de jantar, trazendo o segundo e o primeiro andar juntos. O olhar de Dean seguiu os demais.

E descendo as escadas; um homem vinha, tinha um corpo bem construído e os cabelos negros revoltos, mas ainda possuía um ar saído da adolescência. A sombra da barba que crescia para emoldurar seu rosto estava presente, e seus olhos eram de um azul profundo e inquietante. Se _eu não estivesse com o Benny_ ; pensou Dean, sorrindo. Ele se vestia com roupas normais, calça jeans e uma camiseta vermelha com o slogan da Mulher-Maravilha e chinelos. Parecia ter acabado de sair da cama, e ainda assim era chamativo.

-Castiel; querido, junte-se a nos. - Anna o chamou. Aaron, Asa, Charlie e Dean o assistiam chegar ate a mesma se perguntando quem ele seria naquela operação e a Bravta inteira o observava com outros tipos de preocupações.

\- Isso mesmo Castiel, sabemos que você estava nos ignorando mas resolveu voltar a trás, mas vamos deixar você sentar na mesa das crianças descoladas. - Disse Metatron, com um sorriso de escarnio.

\- Metatron! - Anna chamou sua atenção, como uma professora que tentava acalmar uma criança inquieta.

\- Se for por nossa causa – Dean interviu, fitando Castiel com oque parecia ser seu melhor sorriso predatório – Aceitamos novos colegas todos os dias. - Dean jogou seu melhor _olhar 43_ para ele. Castiel se sentou a mesa e Aaron levantou a questão:

\- Perdão, mas quem é você?

\- Cassie é o melhor _cracker_ que já habitou a terra – Gabriel interrompeu Castiel, falando primeiro – Ele trabalhou conosco a alguns anos e agora a Anna quis ele no nosso time.

\- Gabriel, não estou "no seu time"; eu _sou_ o meu time – Castiel parecia exasperado – Vocês apenas pagam melhor.

\- E por que contrataria um cracker? Não é muito utilizável no meu ramo – Dean fitou Anna, que parecia interessada em seu prato.

\- Acredito que o Senhor Mores deve saber que os tempos de guerra estão cada vez mais próximos – Zachariah explicou a eles – E em uma guerra, temos de proteger e atacar por todos os lados.

\- Não chega a ser uma guerra, Zachariah – Anna agora tinha um olhar nervoso, como se ate o pensamento sobre a palavra guerra a cansasse – Possuir Castiel dentro da Bravta é uma forma de prevenção contra os avanços de outras potencias.

\- E assim as batalhas se fazem – Murmurou Castiel.

Dean sorriu para ele. A conversa voltou a fluir quase cordialmente na sala de jantar, com um prato muito grande com pouca conteúdo dentro dele sendo servido como prato principal; que possuía um nome francês muito complicado para ser pronunciado. Castiel parecia o menos entretido, Dean notou. Ele parecia comer muito rápido, assentindo com a cabeça quando era questionado e passando seu olhar atento em todos; observando, calculando e prevendo as ações de cada pessoa dentro da sala. Dean se sentia muito desconfortável; Castiel passava a (falsa!) impressão de saber sobre tudo e sobre todos. Sempre que seus olhares se cruzavam, uma pequena batalha era travada.

\- Como os negócios vão, Elliot? - Josué que era chamado de "Conselheiro" da Bravta se fez presente, fitando Dean – O mercado estava parado ou você realmente apenas se vendeu para o maior comprador?

Tal pergunta chamou atenção de todos, que pararam com seus pratos e observaram a cena. Menos Gabriel e Castiel, que apesar de estarem atentos a situação; Castiel ate mesmo _sorria, mas_ não pararam com o movimento dos talheres _._ Dean tomou um gole de seu vinho antes de responder.

\- _Money is the Anthem*1._ \- Cantou ele, com um sorriso bem humorado.

 _\- God,you're so handsome*1. -_ Castiel completou a letra, arqueando sua sobrancelha de um modo sugestivo. Dean tem serias suspeitas que se ele estivesse comendo algo neste momento, estaria engasgado a muito tempo. O que na verdade, estava acontecendo com Gabriel agora, enquanto todos na mesa tentavam esconder seus sorrisos.

...

 **West End. Ave.,Upper East Side,NYC**

 **Mansão Campbell**

Os gritos de Samuel Campbell poderiam ser ouvidos em qualquer lugar dentro da Mansão Campbell. Mesmo que ele estivesse dentro de seu escritório-ultra-protegido, Sam conseguia distinguir a leve voz de sua avó cortando a voz alterada de seu avô. Sam esperava, parado em frente a enorme porta de madeira; era um adulto muito bem vestido e muito educado, que agora sentia-se como no dia em que quebrara o vaso de porcelana chinesa de sua avó e esperava sua sentença, esperando em frente a porta. Porem, os tempos agora eram outros; ele não podia quebrar um vaso de porcelana e se esconder debaixo da cama de seu irmão mais velho ate vir esperar a sentença.

A porta se abriu, revelando sua avó Deanna, que mal chegara de sua viagem a Washington e já parecia ter envelhecido com o cansaço que Samuel causava nela. Apesar disso, ela soltou um suspiro aliviado ao ver Sam. Ela o chamou para dentro da sala.

\- Agora, nosso negócio esta em perigo e você ainda vai ver aquele velho – Samuel Campbell se sentava em sua altiva cadeira de couro, em sua enorme mesa de cadeira, cercado de papeis e computadores, e não parecia querer parar a discussão só por que Sam entrou na sala.

\- Não é como se o velho Henry fosse me atacar com a artrite dele – Respondeu Deanna, que sentou em uma das duas cadeiras em frente a mesa e Sam se sentou na segunda cadeira – Se fui pra lá foi por um bom motivo.

Era isso que preocupava Sam.

\- Não importa quantos anos ele tenha, ainda é um Winchester – Samuel parecia querer guspir ao falar tal nome - É perigoso, e quase acabou com nossa familia.

Deanna parecia querer retrucar, mas Sam a interrompeu.

\- Sabemos, Samuel, sabemos. Mas por que requisitaram minha presença?

\- Chamamos você aqui; por que nossas fontes nos informaram que estaremos sem fornecimento de drogas da Companhia Mores. Por sua culpa, é claro. - Disse Samuel, fitando Sam e Deanna.

Sam se surpriendeu com isso, abrindo e fechando seus labios varias vezes; não era possível. Nos últimos meses, ele tinha negociado com os Mores grandes contratos, o máximo que eles podem oferecer. A idéia de que Elliot Mores teria sido "comprado" pelos Novaks era assustadora. Significava ter de comprar e vender drogas que não tinham uma boa qualidade, por um preço mais baixo do que a dos Novaks e significava perda de dinheiro. Invadir a rede online de informaçoes deles tambem era uma opção, mas nao era a mais animadora.

Sam estava tao perdido e seus pensamentos que mal escutou Deanna dizer.

\- E foi por conta disso que Henry me convidou em sua casa.

\- O que isso tem de ligação com o fato principal? - Samuel perguntou. Deanna se acomodou melhor em sua cadeira, absorvendo um ar de liderança.

\- Aparentemente, nosso neto é o famoso Elliot Mores. - Ela sorriu para as faces confusa de ambos os Samuel´s. - O trabalho dele o colocou nesta posiçao, ele esta infiltrado e o FBI trara os Novaks para o seu dito fim.

Samuel sorria como quem ganhara na loteria, e Sam ainda tentava processar essa informaçao. Deanna tinha em suas maos o futuro dos Novaks e dos Campbells.

\- Ele disse isso a você? Não é um movimento muito esperto para um agente que acabou de se infiltrar. - Sam apontou.

\- Duvido que Dean saiba de alguma coisa – Samuel agora fitava sua esposa – Ele nao é do tipo de soltar esse tipo de informação, nem se quer para poder se exibir.

\- Realmente, fui convidada por Henry para visita-lo. - Deanna sorriu.

\- Depois de quase 12 anos ele _convidou_ voce? - Sam questionou, ele e seu avô compartilhavam um sorriso maldoso.

\- Eu fui chamada por Henry – Deanna sibilou – Por que ele precisa de nossa ajuda.

Assim os sorrisos cairam e o ar mudou novamente; um pedido de ajuda de Henry Wincher=ster nunca voi ouvido e com cereza era marante.

\- Ele precisa que nos unimos; para o bem da nossa familia – Samuel parecia se desfazer da idea, sorrindo com ironia das palavras de sua esposa – Se ele for descoberto; se o FBI nao conseguir alcança-lo; se alguma informaçao sobre quem ele é ou sobre a familia de qual ele veio – Deanna parecia cada vez mais sombria – Ele nao vai sobreviver nessa missao.

Tais palavras tiveram seu efeito, Sam a observava com olhos atonitos e Samuel tentava calcular suas proximas palavras.

\- Ele basicamente quer que sejamos as babas do Dean? - Perguntou Samuel.

\- Não, apenas vamos fingir que não o conhecemos. - Deanna respondeu – Ele sera Elliot Mores e sera apenas isso, provavelmente encontraremos ele e toda a Bravta muito em breve, e nenhum Campbell pode reconhecer ele; nem Gwen, Christian ou Mark. - Deanna agora tinha lagrimas em seus olhos, lagrimas que nunca escorreriam.

\- E com tudo isso, eu ainda peço a voce; ele é o nosso neto mais velho. - Deanna encarou Samuel.

Samuel respirou fundo, considerando suas opçoes. Sam segurou a mao de Deanna, a assegurando de sua presença a troca de alguns minutos e pensamentos, Samuel se ouviu dizendo.

\- Se Não podemos ter a mercadoria Mores, daremos um jeito de conseguir a carga do proximo navio dele. - O Chefe Campbell chamou a atençao de Sam – Estamos falando de um plano grande; convoque todos os Campbells.

Para todos aqueles que conheciam o velho Samuel, isso foi uma aprovaçao para o pedido de Deanna. O que garantia paz para Sam na mansao por mais alguns dias.

…...

Sam Winchester amava muitas coisas, mas sua cama era provalvelmente era a mais amada. Ele costuma se deitar nela quando não queria passar a noite com mais ninguem, mesmo que essa noite Madison tenha se oferecido para _cuidar_ dele. Ele queria apenas se deitar.

Noites como essa o fazem se sentir fraco, as vezes. Ele se deitava, fitava o teto, se virava na cama e colocava seu braço em baixo da cama ate achar a caixa de sapatos que la ficava. Sam tomava o cuidado de cuidar de suas proprias coisas dentro daquela casa, pelo menos desde 12 anos atras, quando Dean saiu dessa casa e Samuel teve sua noite de furia, em que queimou quase todas as fotos que contiam Dean ou John. Bom, ele queimou quase todas.

Abrindo a caixa, Sam retirou as primeiras fotos, quase todas as quais ele salvara eram muito antigas e amaçadas, com fotos de uma familía de 4 pessoas, felizes e completas. Na mais "nova' que possuia todos juntos, mostrava um jovem Sam, com seus 6 anos, abraçado ao seu irmao mais velho, ao lado de Mary, mãe dos meninos e John havia tirado a tal foto. Mary morreu alguns meses depois de tirar a foto. No final da caixa, uma foto que visivelmente era bem mais nova e de melhor qualidade que as outras; o coraçao de Sam se apertou.

A unica parte de sua vida que havia sido feliz depois da saida de seu irmao, so tinha uma prova de ter existido. A foto que não continha Sam como modelo, mas que havia sido tirada por Sam. Uma foto que mostrava o sorriso de uma garota, uma unica pessoa que significava o mundo inteiro. Sam jogou esta foto de volta a caixa e a fechou. Colocou a caixa no mesmo local de sempre e desligou as luzes do quarto; queria dormir sem ter pesadelos.

 **Apesar de não ser uma regra, pois cada Player é uma exeçao a aparte, muitos so se tornaram frios assim por conta de uma ferida do passado. Essas feridas tendem a nunca se cicatrizar.**

 **...**

*1:As frases referenciadas acima sao da musica _National Anthem,_ de Lana Del Rey.

Hey everyone!Mas um capitulo,como prometido na segunda. Espero que minha escrita esteja apenas melhorando, e se nao estiver, me diga. Esta é minha primeira fanfiction e ainda estou aprendendo.

Ate a prossima segunda-feira, deixe um comentario,um like, uma critica, qualquer coisa rs.

Beijos, Barrie.

H. .


	4. Evelina

**4.** Evelina

 **"Sweet Evelina, dear Evelina my love for you will never** **never** **die**  
 **Sweet Evelina** , **my Evelina my love for you will never** **never** **die"***

 **Mansão Cam** **pbell, NYC**

 **15 de Março; 10:45 am.**

O calor na sala de conferencia na Mansão Campbell fazia com que Sam suasse ainda de manhã. Nos últimos dias, esta sala da Mansão estava lotada com cada membro importante da companhia, erguendo um plano, erguendo algo que pudesse ajuda-los a assumir seu controle direito da cidade. A sala de conferencias ficava no subsolo da casa; com boa iluminação e uma enorme mesa redonda onde os principais membros dos Campbells. O que trás Sam de volta a sala; sentado em sua cadeira a esquerda de seu avô, com Deanna a direita dele e encarando o demônio; quer dizer, Crowley.

Os Campbells tinham uma base de operações de confiança bem menor do que a dos Novaks, talvez por isso eram mais eficientes. A regra principal deles era: união familiar. O comando era passado através dos primogênitos, se o sucessor na linhagem morresse ou, em casos bem raros, abandonasse a organização; então o comando seria do parente mais próximo. Por conta disso, Samuel Campbell comandava a todos enquanto sua esposa Deanna era a contadora oficial. Sam cursara advocacia para poder lidar com os processos legais da companhia, e era treinado para assumir o comando quando a hora certa chegasse.

Não que Sam realmente quisesse, mas quem precisa saber a vontade dele, certo? Além disso, se algo viesse a dar errado, o primo de Sam, Christian Campbell teria o _maior prazer_ em assumir seus deveres a família. É claro, eles trabalhavam com Crowley, o melhor negociador que já existiu; ninguém conseguiria dizer "Não" a ele e Sam tinha certeza que ele conseguiria vender areia a um camelo. Crowley trabalhava com sua assistente, Meg Masters e ela introduzira a sua irmã mais velha; Ruby. As duas funcionavam mais como secretarias da casa Campbell. A mãe de Crowley, Rowena; era a especialista em vendas de todos os tipos de ervas e também era amiga de Deanna. Bela Talbot era uma ladra, em todos os sentidos. Ela tinha a confiança de Samuel e Deanna, e sempre se sentava perto de Crowley. E os últimos a se sentar eram sempre a família Eyes; o pai Azazel e seus dois filhos; Lilith e Alastair. Eram os comandantes dos... _sumiços_ de certas pessoas.

E a quase uma semana o plano dos Campbells estava sendo devidamente preparado. Sam suspirou.

\- Esperamos que tudo esteja em ordem durante a primeira noite de baixa guarda com os Eyes. - Samuel terminou sua explicação, apontando para o quadro negro que continha todas as informações anteriores.

\- Todos os nossos agentes estão prontos para o inicio da operação? - Deanna questionou Meg; que assentiu com sua cabeça.

\- Qual distração criaremos para enganar os Novaks ? - Bela perguntou, olhando para Sam.

\- Não precisamos criar uma distração - Sam sorriu sorrateiros – Hoje é dia de festa nos Novaks.

...

 **Heaven** **Night Club, Bronx**

 **15 de Março,** **21:00** **p.m.**

A parte perigosa do Bronx havia se tornado um lugar perfeito e calmo para os milhares de turistas que chegam a NYC todos os anos. Anna se lembrava que seu pai, Chuck, costumava falar que o Bronx perdera sua _gloria,_ oque queria dizer na língua dele que as pessoas não estavam cometendo assassinatos como antes. Anna suspirou, não gostava de se lembrar de Chuck, não dês da morte súbita dele a seis meses. Mas 15 de Março era o aniversario de Gabriel, e Gabriel foi o único filho que restara a Chuck.

\- Anna, você esta bem? - Perguntou Gadreel, que como seu protetor, sempre a acompanhava em seu carro. Gadreel e seu irmão gêmeo Ezekiel eram responsáveis pela segurança de Anna e Gabriel.

\- Sim – Anna respondeu, fitando Gadreel – Por que pergunta?

\- Voce parece destraida - Gadreel sorriu com ar de ironia para ela, o motorista estacionou o carro em frente ao Night Club, que já estava lotado de fotógrafos e com uma fila enorme de pessoas que queriam entrar.

\- Nao e nada. – Anna respondeu antes que a porta do passageiro se abrisse e ela deixasse o carro.

Ao contrario dos Campbells, os Novaks possuíam uma fama razoável (boa e ruim) e os principais tabloides do pais pareciam sempre seguir oque restou da família Novak. Antes da morte de sua mãe eles eram sempre medianamente famosos, depois da morte dela, eles se tornaram uma fonte de dinheiro. O que fez com que as cameras ficassem loucas quando Anna saiu de seu carro e todos viram seu corpo escultural vestido em um vestido azul marinho colado ao seu corpo, que combinava com sua bolsa de mao, calçando um salto muito alto e com seus cabelos ruivos presos a um coque no alto de sua cabeça.

Apos alguns minutos, ela adentrou o Night Club. O lugar era grande; um predio entre dois predios, como Metatron dizia. Era legalmente de Zachariah, mas quem comandava mesmo era Gabriel. Dentro, possuia o primeiro piso, que era aonde a pista de dança e o palco ficavam, a sua esqerda era o bar e a direita ere ate alcançar o segundo piso; que era uma sacada suspensa com vista para o palco. Aquela era are Vip. A escada era protegida por 4 seguranças, que se certificavam se seu nome estava na _lista._ Anna foi conduzida ate a escada assim que entrou no ambiente.

A pista já se encontrava cheia, e o fluxo no segundo piso era um pouco menos intenso. Anna podia ver vários artistas se debruçando sobre o vido da sacada, observando o show no primeiro piso.Gabriel entertia seus convidados, vestido em terno preto _Prada,_ topete impecável e sorrindo tanto que Anna jurava que as bochechas dele cairiam. Ele tinha o braço esquerdo por cima dos ombros de um Castiel acuado; como se estivesse segurando o pobre coitado ali.

Anna se aproximou deles e percebeu que Castiel tinha se vestido melhor para aquela ocasião, ou seja, ele vestira jeans e camiseta polo vermelha, colocou um sapato razoavelmente caro, mas não tinha acalmaudo seu cabelo. Ele tinha um olhar quase _insano_ ; desesperado para sair dali.

\- Anna! - Gabriel soltou os ombros de Castiel para comprimentar-la. - Você esta estonteante! Pode até levar alguém para a Mansão hoje.

\- Não, eu tenho que tomar conta de você hoje. - Anna respondeu, abraçando-o e murmurando um "Feliz aniversário" para Gabriel.

 _-_ Anna! - Castiel se fez presente - Ele me forçou a vir para cá!

Castiel parecia uma criança birrenta e Gabriel a observava com olhos risonhos. Anna tentava não deixar seus sentimentos maternais se infiltrarem.

\- Em minha defesa eu apenas disse que um certo vendedor de drogas ilícitas estaria nesta festa. - Gabriel sugeriu, como quem nao queria nada. Oque pareceu gerar mais uma pequena discussão entre os dois. Castiel se preparou para responder com algo muito desagradavel, pois todos sabiam que nos ultimos dias Castiel vinha demonstrando um interesse em Elliot. Anna acha isso muito _engraçadinho_ pois parecia uma paixaozinha de escola nao correspondida.

No primeiro piso, o DJ escolhido parecia levar a festa ao apice com uma mistura louca de muitas musicas que deveriam ser otimas quando ainda nao estavam mixadas e remixadas. Os jovens, que Gabriel parecia saber os nomes de cor e salteado, ja se embebedavam. Realmente, ponderou Anna, essa geraçao esta perdida. Quase nehum real membro da Bratva estaria aqui, Anna, Gabriel, Balthazar e Zachariah estavam aqui, grande parte do resto estaria monitorando as cargas Mores que estavam para chegar nesta madrugada. Com todas as luzes purpura e a musica sem sentido em um volume alto, Anna daria tudo para estar com eles. Com mais convidados chegando, Gabriel foi se fazer de otimo anfritriao. Anna notou que Kali Pattel tambem chegara, ganhando a total atençao do aniversariante.

\- É sempre divertido ver como ele reage a Kali. - Castiel murmurou e ambos sorriram.

A nova lavra de convidados chegou ao primeiro piso, com alguns poucos sortudos subindo a escada. Então, da ponta da ponta da escada, Elliot Mores surgiu, em toda a sua graça de um terno Gucci azul, bem justo a seu corpo e com seu cabelo bem aparado e bem penteado, com um sorriso confiante em seu rosto. Ele parecia avaliar todo o lugar; a mesa de petiscos, o bar da área Vip e as pessoas que ali estavam. Logo atrás dele, a assistente dele Carrie, chamou sua atenção. Ela tinha seu cabelo ruivo solto ao redor dos ombros e um vestido verde-claro bem cinturado lhe moldava o corpo. Anna percebeu que os olhos de Elliot se dirigiam a Castiel, que o encarava com o seu jeito que chegava a ser medonho.

Anna suspirou. Essa noite seria muito longa.

...

As futilidades de uma festa de alguma máfia cada vez mais impressionava a Dean. O Heaven Night Club era alvo de varias paginas do dossiê entregue elo FBI, mas sua real dimensão estava perdida entre as paginas. Dean e Charlie, seguindo seus respectivos papéis, haviam sido puxados por todo o lugar, escutando a musica violenta que fazia a plateia delirar. Dean não conseguira trocar nem dez palavras com Anna, e apenas cumprimentara Castiel ( uma pena, pois era fácil conversar com Castiel), quando iniciou uma conversa sobre as melhores festas da parte sul do pais, e sobre como esta festa era a melhor de NYC.

Dean tinha a quase certeza de que as pessoas da roda em que estava eram muito importantes, mas se elas fossem _interessantes_ , Charlie não teria se retirado da ordem para _ir ao banheiro_. Traidora. Mas algumas risadas falsas e informações sobre formas de se ter uma after-party melhor do que a própria festa valia a pena após a ultima semana que foi muito bem para o credito do FBI. Dean, Charlie, Aaron e Asa não deixaram nenhuma informação passar, enviavam relatórios ao escritório em Washington todas as manhas e se envolviam em mais assuntos dos Novaks.

Dean aprendeu que Gabriel era viciado em doces e que era obcecado por uma mulher indiana chamada Kali. Ele aprendeu que Anna era a melhor amazona que os Novaks já tiveram e que ela escutava a Tchaikovsky todas as manhas. Dean percebeu que Castiel não sorria muito, mas quando fazia, era por conta de alguma referencia. E Charlie e Castiel podiam conversar durante horas sobre o final duvidoso de _Lost._ E Dean conseguia entrar facilmente em uma discussão dos dois. Coisas simples eram proibidas, apesar de tudo. Dean se auto proibiu de passar perto do Upper East Side, evitando-o sempre que não fosse suspeito, pois é melhor prevenir do que remediar. Não se comentava sobre o conselheiro Josué; e nem se irritava o contador Metatron. Os nomes de Chuck e Amara Novak nunca eram trazidos a tona. Nem os irmãos mais velhos de Anna e Gabriel eram mencionados.

\- Elliot, querido – Anna adentrou a roda, enlaçando um de seus braços ao braço esquerdo de Dean – Queremos sua Ilustre opiniao em um assunto muito importante – Ela puxou Dean com graciosidade, o levando para longe do resto dos convidados.

\- Que Deus abençoe sua alma – Dean e Anna compartilharam uma risada. Eles abriam caminho entre o mar de pessoas banhadas de luz azul (e de substancias ilicitas, muito provavelmente). Os dois se dirigiram para uma parte mais quieta do segundo piso, onde Castiel e Charlie se sentavam sobre um puff amarelo fluorescente e falavam sobre o ultimo _Senhor dos Aneis_.

\- Resgatei a princesa do perigo das grandes noites de New York – Anna sorriu para ele e praticamente o jogou contra um dos pufes, estrategicamente perto de Castiel. - Elliot; seja bem vindo ao Clube dos RIEF. - Anna jogou seus braços ao ar como uma comemoração. Dean questionou Castiel e Charlie com seu olhar.

\- É sigla para: O Clube dos Ricos e Inteligentes Entediados com Festas. - Charlie explicou, enquanto Anna se acomodava ao lado de Charlie, enquanto esta bebia uma cerveja que era muito cara para conter apenas cerveja.

\- Essas festas são um desperdício de tempo e dinheiro – Disse Castiel, como se quisesse explicar por que se sentia entediado nelas, olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Dean. Ele também parecia ponderar sobre o a taça de champanhe que Dean segurava.

\- Aposto que você apenas esta tenso pela transação que esta acontecendo hoje – Dean o encarou – Com os meus navios se aproximando da costa; é difícil passar por uma festa.

Um garçon se aproximou deles, trazendo uma bandeja cheia de petiscos gordurosos e salgados (um truque para estimular mais ainda a venda de bebidas), e Charlie fez questão de pegar vários e repassa-los para Dean e Castiel. Ambos sorriam sem graça enquanto aceitavam os agrados. No primeiro piso, uma explosão foi ouvida; Gabriel havia explodido um _champanhe_ caro no meio daqueles que dançavam. Kali olhava tudo pela escada e não parecia achar graça.

\- É difícil se divertir quando não se gosta de festas. - Castiel esclareceu para Dean, com uma expressão seria – Esse é o maior motivo.

\- Á, sim – Dean sorriu – Você gosta de ler **Fitzgerald** e assistir _Netflix_ a noite toda e chamar isso de diversão. Nem deve saber dançar.

Isto pareceu irritar Castiel, e visto cercado por todas aquele néon e musica alta, Castiel irritado era uma visão amedrontadora.

\- Eu estaria lendo **Steinbeck –** Ele suspirou – E sim, eu sei dançar, apenas não tenho um motivo para tal.

Dean sorriu com escarnio.

\- Vamos ter que provar essa teoria algum dia. - Com um olhar 43, Dean o deixou e voltou sua atenção a Charlie e Anna, enquanto _Avicii_ estourava no primeiro piso.

…...

 **15 de Março, 22:46 p.m.**

 **Navio de carga Evelina, em direção ao Poto de New Jersey**

As luzes da baia sempre ofuscavam as estrelas; e isso era triste na visão de Garth Fitzgerald IV. Um dos melhores Agentes infiltrados, Garth adorara o fato de poder embarcar no navio, ver as luzes e ainda trabalhar. O navio Evelina fora confiscado a muito tempo pela a narcóticos, e havia sido emprestado a _frota_ dos Mores. Aparentemente, Elliot Mores possuía três navios; _Evelina, Camille e Juliette_. Vindo de um lugar distante e cheio de infrações que permitiram este navio partir, a carga era esperada no porto por mais três agentes e protegida por mais alguns dentro do navio.

Com o vento frio e o balançar das aguas, nem se era possível perceber que esta era uma missão perigosa. Os tripulantes faziam suas tarefas de dia e se sentavam a beira-mar para jogar cartas. Os que não se juntavam eram os da área de segurança. Eles ate deixavam _Ray Charles_ tocando bem alto em noites assim. Do lugar onde Garth se encontrava, tentando olhar as estrelas e escutando " _I've got a woman, waiting over town"_ se era possível observar um vai-e-vem de navios de todos os tamanhos, que nunca chegavam muito perto. As buzinas em volume alto cortavam a musica por vezes.

A atenção de Garth foi direcionada a um barco de porte medio coberto pelo véu da noite, que não tinha nenhuma luz aparente ligada, e que se aproximava cada vez mais, sem demonstrar que gostaria de parar. É claro que Evelina estava se movendo em uma velocidade considerável, mas o barco escuro não ficava para trás. E, antes que Garth pudesse fazer ou dizer algo, o barco se acoplou a Evelina.

…...

 **Heaven Night Club, 22:50 p.m.**

 _"Don't stop, make it pop_ " a musica parecia querer estourar os ouvidos de Castiel, que observava Anna, Carrie, Elliot, Gabriel e ate mesmo Kali dançando no primeiro piso. Ele tinha ficado para trás, oficialmente cuidando das bolsas e dos celulares de todos que desceram. Sentado em um puf, comendo sal em petiscos e bebendo agua. Isso era um bom lugar. E quando o celular de Anna começou a tocar, ele pensou que simplesmente contaria a ela que alguém a ligou. Mas então o celular de Carrie tocou. E depois o de Elliot. E o de Anna voltou a tocar. E era o mesmo numero.

Então, ele atendeu no ultimo toque. E do outro lado da linha, apenas a respiração pesada de alguém que parecia estar em fuga. Castiel se sentou em alarme. "Ola?'" Castiel tentou.

"O navio foi atacado" A voz sussurrou. Barulhos irreconhecíveis no outro lado da linha. Passos se aproximavam.

"O navio esta sendo atacado!" A linha se desligou, deixando um Castiel perplexo e assustado na festa. Castiel tentou retornar a ligação, mas não teve resultados. Se levantou depressa e alcançou as escadas, pois havia um enorme problema no porto e Anna deveria ser avisada. É claro, ao chegar no primeiro piso, Castiel perdeu qualquer um de vista e foi cercado por uma multidão suada e bêbada. Por vários motivos, incluindo a falta de higiene, Castiel odiava multidões de pessoas; bêbadas ou não. Mas não foi difícil avistar Elliot quanto estava sendo difícil encontrar Anna, por alguns simples motivos.

Anna estava ao lado do DJ, educadamente fora do alcance de mãos alertas e ainda presença na festa. Elliot se encontrava em meio a pista de dança, cercado por espécimes femininas, com um copo de _Champagne_ em uma mão e uma bela morena na outra. Castiel adentrou a fundo dentre os corpos agitados, balançando o celular de Anna por sobre a sua cabeça na tentativa de chamar sua atenção, ate chegar ao lado de Elliot e (com certa dificuldade) o puxar para um lado mais calmo da pista. A essa altura, Anna também vinha esbarrando nas pessoas, de encontro a eles.

\- Temos problemas com o carregamento – Castiel tentou falar isso por cima da musica, e recebeu olhares espantados de ambos – Recebi a ligação de alguém, alguém dentro do navio! Acho que foram atacados.

\- Tínhamos uma enorme operação de entrega – Anna explicou – Se foram atacados, então foi algo grande.

Castiel suspirou.

\- Eu não duvido de nada, não com os Campbell's por perto. - Disse ele. Elliot encarava Anna e Castiel com um olhar duvidoso. Ele não conhecia o clã Novak tao bem, mas sabia que contavam com este carregamento para ter vantagem de lucro aos Campbell.

\- Temos uma hora e meia ate porto de New Jersey, se corrermos, ainda poderemos fazer algo. - Elliot falou parecendo muito seguro de si mesmo.

Tao seguro, que segurou a mão de Castiel e de Anna e começou a os puxar para fora. Longe de todo o barulho e da cor purpura que os cercava. Castiel se desvencilhou dele assim que chegaram a porta de saída cercada de guardas. Em seu estupor causado por ações rápidas, apenas agora parara para refletir.

\- É isso? - Ele os questionou – Uma hora e meia ate o Porto de Jersey; chegaremos lá e falaremos " Nos desculpe, mas viemos pegar a carga devota" como uma coisa normal? - Castiel tinha a voz exasperada – Sem planos? Sem reforços?

Elliot e Anna se entreolharam. Anna começou a digitar em telefone e Elliot sorriu, chegou perto de Castiel e passou seu braço direito por cima dos ombros de Castiel.

\- Isto se chama "Improvisação", Anjo – Elliot gargalhou - É a tática dos maiores pensadores.

...

 **Alguns metros do Porto de New Jersey, 23:59 p.m.**

Dean podia jurar ouvir a gargalhada de Bobby e Rufus durante todo o percurso ate Porto. Ele esperava um ataque Campbell, claro, porem ele havia deixado uma equipe inteira a cargo do navio. Segurança 24h. Vigia do FBI e do clã Novak. Pessoas dentro e fora do navio. E no final, aqui estava ele; em um carro, cheio de mafiosos gritando planos de ação.

Fox estava encarregado do navio então apenas Charlie e Aaron ( ou Carrie e Jake) acompanhavam o carro, junto a Anna e Castiel. Não era nada reconfortante. Principalmente quando não se tinha contato com a base no porto; nem no navio, e quando se tinha um plano nada bom para se infiltrar lá. O plano?

Cobrir seus rostos com meias pretas, colocar calças em Charlie e Anna, recarregar as armas; distraia todos os soldadinhos ate subir no navio, invadir a cabine, libertar os Agentes e expulsar o resto da escoria para longe do Evelina. Simples.

Chegaram então ao mais próximo que poderiam do Porto, onde caminhões estacionados aguardavam o carregamento. A perca de capital seria enorme se todos aqueles caminhos saíssem. Deixando o carro e se esgueirando através dos caminhões, e por de trás dos containers que ali haviam, Dean não podia parar para pensar que aquele era o grupo de resgates mais estranho que já tinha visto. A noite ajudava a disfarçar os homens e as mulheres que andavam pelo cais mal iluminado com mascaras pretas. Que desciam pela escada ancorada do convés ate o píer. Toda a trupe observava, de seu lugar atrás de um galpão o movimento. Dean podia sentir a respiração de Castiel em seu pescoço.

Charlie se levantou rapidamente e os ultrapassou, para o desespero de Dean. Mas ela era esperta, entrou na fila de quem levava um cart. de volta ao navio. E antes que Dean percebesse, Anna, Castiel e Aaron também o abandonaram e deram um jeito de subir o navio. Dean acabou seguindo Anna que empurrava um cart. Subindo a escada que levava ao convés, o mar a balançava e fazia com que o olhar das pessoas que os passavam.

Com os carts em suas posições iniciais, os cinco se espalharam dentre os containers que por ali estavam. Dean cercou um segurança que por ali rodava e o desacordou com apenas um golpe. Ele tomou a arma que o homem carregava e o arrastou ate a traseira de um container, onde Aaron também trazia um homem desacordado. Ambos se abaixaram e observaram o container do lado esquerdo, onde Charlie e Castiel também já tinham em sua posse armas que pertenciam aos Campbell. Anna fora a única a trazer sua própria arma, um presente Novak antigo para lhe dar sorte. Juntos, chegaram ate o pé da escada do alto da torre de comando, onde Dean podia ver as figuras distorcidas de corpos que ali estavam.

Com tantos funcionários trabalhando, Dean duvida que seu avo estaria ali. Ou seu irmão. Isso só deixava os Eyes para esse tipo de operação. Dean comandava a fila que se dirigia a porta, e estranhou a falta de guardas a porta. Isso geralmente só podia significar... _emboscada._ Os olhos de Dean se arregalaram e ele se voltou a fila que se formara atrás deles. Porem, logo no final da escada, bloqueando a saída de fuga, um capataz os esperava. Assim como todo um convés de navio que os observava. Alguém gritou e de repente, parada em frente a porta da cabine, encarrando Dean, Lilith Eye sorria.

De dentro da cabine, cinco homens saíram e trouxeram Dean, Castiel, Anna, Charlie e Aaron para a frente da mesa do capitão. Ou oque deveria ser o capitão, pois o corpo dele jazia em um canto da sala. É claro que o plano não consistia apenas nos cinco bravos defensores, mas sim em um batalhão que deveria invadir o navio a qualquer minuto. Mas a infiltragem era importante para a retomada do cargueiro.

Dentro da cabine a iluminação era boa, os equipamentos normais se encontravam em boa condição e a mesa do capitão se encontrava cheia de papeis e anotações, sete homens se encontravam lá. Durante toda a ação, Dean pedira, rezara; para que os Campbells tivessem outras pessoas no comando dessas operações. Alguém que quisesse Anna, por mais egoísta que esse pensamento fosse. Alguém novo, que não reconhecesse ele. Por Deus, que não fosse seu avo ou seu irmão. Mas ao invés disso, Lilith Eye comandava a operação. Algumas palavras sobre ela: loira, alta, bem vestida, irmã mais nova de Alastair Eye e filha de Azazel. Ela e seu irmão foram criados juntos a Dean e seu irmão caçula.

Ela era má e Dean a odiava. E quando ela se sentou na cadeira atrás da mesa e ordenou a retirada das mascaras dos prisioneiros, seus olhos brilharam com reconhecimento e ela abriu um sorriso perigoso. O coração de Dean poderia ter parado ali e agora, e ninguém teria notado.

\- A família Campbell inteira achava que você mandaria o seu irmão – Lilith se dirigiu a Anna, que estava a frente da mesa, desarmada e com o cabelo ruivo bagunçado-para-todas-as-direções, e um olhar furioso – Ninguém achou que mandariam a Pakhan.

Castiel sorriu. Ele era o único que parecia não estar afetado pela situações em se encontrava.

\- Anna lida melhor com esse tipo de negociação - Ele falou alto, e se Dean não estivesse tão assustado, ele teria sorrido – E Gabriel é uma garantia de continuação.

\- Entendo – Lilith riu e piscou seus olhos para Dean – Mas veja, não haverá uma negociação. - Ela se levantou e seguiu ate parar em frente a Anna – Evelina é nosso; talvez assim os Novak's aprendam a dividir com os colegas.

Sinceramente, Dean ficaria satisfeito se qualquer coisa viesse a acontecer a ela. Qualquer coisa, mas ele realmente não esperava que Charlie desse um soco em Lilith, nem que uma luz passasse pela janela e cegasse os guardas, nem que o barulho de varias armas sendo descarregadas em todo perímetro do navio. Mas é como Henry disse a Dean certa vez, _A ocasião faz o ladrão; e o Agente também._ Então, nos momentos de cegueira dos guardas, Dean nocauteou um deles e tomou dele sua metralhadora e se posicionou na parte esquerda da cabine, onde conseguiu ver Anna colocar duas pessoas para baixo e clamar suas armas. Aaron derrubou três e Charlie atirou em duas pessoas. Em meio a confusão, Castiel enfrentou Lilith, porem em sua inexperiência, Lilith o fizera de refém, apontando a arma antiga que já pertencera a Anna, na direção de sua cabeça.

Lilith agora gargalhava.

\- Vocês vão morrer aqui! - Ela gritou – Os Campbells já tomaram esse navio, então ou vocês saem ou morreram!

Se o coração de Dean estava parado; ele agora havia se esquentado e batia com o peso de um tambor. Essa era uma missão, a morte de qualquer um seria muito prejuízo. A perca de Castiel seria dolorosa.

\- Não, Lilith – Anna ainda mantinha seu queijo empinado, apesar que Dean podia ver suas mãos tremendo – Os Campbells vão cair, escute as armas lá em baixo.

E realmente, a guerra no subpiso parecia violenta e macabra, em um certo modo. A cabine mesmo estava em silencio, com todos escutando as armas e gritos do convés. Gritos de pessoas feridas, fugindo, _em pânico_. No final das contas, os Novaks ainda tinham um maior numero de pessoas que os Campbells.

\- Você esta perdendo – Aaron pensou alto – E então a guerra será amenizada, pois nada de valioso será roubado e ninguém importante estará morto. - Aaron sorriu.

Lilith tinha um olhar desfocado, um olhar que Dean reconhecia. Era o olhar de alguém apaixonado por batalhas, que estava desesperado para estar certo, para lutar. Mas que não tinha motivos. Não tinha motivos que convenceria o Grande Samuel Campbell retalhar. Com delicadeza, Dean percebera que Castiel agora tentava se aproximar de Charlie, a sua esquerda. Lilith parecia tão absorvida que nem se dera conta disso, ou não se importava, já que sabia que ninguém atiraria em alguém do porte dela.

Quando Charlie acolheu Castiel em seus braços, Dean soltou a respiração que nem se dera conta estar prendendo. A arma antiga, _Colt,_ Anna mencionara, pendia na mão de uma desacreditada Lilith. Dean se apiedou dela, de um certo modo.

\- Lil, esta tudo... - Dean foi interrompido em meio a frase.

\- Essa guerra ira começar! De um jeito ou de outro! - Lilith brandiu a arma – Morte aos Novaks! - Com um movimento rápido, Lilith tirou sua própria vida; com a arma dos Novaks.

... Os barulhos já haviam sessado no convés quando a realidade se assentou dentre a cabine. Ali jazia Lilith Eye, morta por uma arma Novak. E todos estavam sem palavras. Ate mesmo quando todos desceram, acionaram a equipe de limpeza, libertaram a tripulação, ajeitavam as principais coisas, o estomago de Dean não aceitava essa realidade.

Muito mais que um suicídio, a morte de Lilith jamais seria leviana aos olhos de Samuel. A morte de um membro de alto escalão era sempre retalhada, por qualquer motivo que fosse. Alegariam que forçaram Lilith a cometer tal ato. Que a chantagearam. Qualquer coisa. Dean crescera ao lado dela e mesmo assim nela não falara nada. Simplesmente seguiu com a mentira. Dean caminhou ate a borda da proa do navio. Seu plano era ficar sozinho mas ele vira a figura de Castiel sozinha lá, e de repente, ele queria muito conversar.

Castiel olhava o horizonte, o sol dali a pouco se levantaria e um novo dia começaria.

\- Eu também nunca achei que seria afetado por uma coisa dessas - Dean chamou sua atenção a se juntar a ele – Mas aqui estou eu, torcendo para que esta noite seja um sonho.

Castiel quase sorriu para ele. Seus olhos pareciam muito profundos.

\- É uma pena que ela amasse uma guerra mais que a própria vida – A tristeza era evidente em sua voz – Mas nos serve de exemplo – Castiel fitou Dean – Nunca subestime um inimigo. - Dean e ele compartilharam um sorriso mais aberto. Castiel voltou seus olhos para o mar.

O nome do navio é Evelina por conta de uma musica que meu avo cantava – Dean o revelou, pescando a atenção de Castiel mais uma vez. Essa era uma historia meio a meio. O nome do navio sempre seria um mistério para Dean, Elliot Mores já os tinha a muito tempo. Mas Henry realmente sempre cantara essa musica. Musica que bailava com suas memorias de infância.

Com um olhar divertido de Castiel, como se ele dissesse que aquilo era engraçado, Dean começou a entonar: "Way wown in the valley where the lillies firts blow  
Where the wind from the mountains ripples the rose  
Lives fond Evelina the sweet little dove  
The pride of the valley the girl that I love"

Castiel riu ao som desta musica na voz de Dean e o vento pareceu prolongar este som por milenios.

 **'Sweet Evelina** , **my Evelina my love for you will never** **never** **die"***

...

 **Hey, everyone! Quarto capitulo, depois de muito tempo rsrsrsrsr.**

 **Esse capitulo nao foi betado, entao, um milhao de desculpas para as pessoas que perceberem algum erro. A musica titulo(e referida) é "Sweet Evelina" do Bobby Austin e a traduçao fica mais ou menos**

 **D** **oce Evelina minha Evelina meu amor por você nunca nunca vai morrer**

 **Bem dentro do vale aonde os lirios nascem**

 **Aonde o vento das montanhas abrem as rosas**

 **Vive a minha queria Evelina,minha doce pombinha**

 **O orgulho do vale, a garota que eu amo."**

 **Entao é isso, espero que gostem.**


End file.
